


Thinkin Bout You

by PAND0R4



Series: OneShots from Songs [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAND0R4/pseuds/PAND0R4
Summary: Where Jennie is stupidly inlove with Chaeyoung and had the courage to confess when she was drunk.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Series: OneShots from Songs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124147
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Thinkin Bout You

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot from the lyrics of Thinkin Bout You by KATIE  
> -  
> This is my first story ever so I hope you'll enjoy it. I also don't know how to add tags so, sorry about that.  
> Stan BLACKPINK and KATIE.

It's currently 2 am and Jennie is wide awake, drinking some beer in their dorm's living room. 𝘚𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘴. She finished her fourth bottle as she zoned out, thinking about being with a certain member of her band with the platinum blonde hair.

"Why can't I stop with this thoughts.." She mumbles while shaking her head and opening another bottle of beer. Jennie continues drinking as she zoned out again, thinking about what happened a few days ago where one of her member got into a dating scandal with a girl.

"It's not even true, but I'm still affected by it." She snickered to herself while laying down on the couch and looking at the ceiling.  
"But I do wish that was me." She whispered before falling asleep.  
ㅤ  
ㅤ  
ㅤ  
Jennie is woken up by someone sliding into her arms, she open one of her eye then blink in shock.

"Oh, chaeng." She mumbles while she stops herself from imagining about being with the younger again.

"Hey unnie, sorry for waking you up." Rosé says as her arms wrap around the older. Jennie checks the time to see that it's 4 am.

"Why are you here?" Jennie ask groggily as she close her eyes and nuzzled her face on the younger's neck because she's still drunk.

"I was out to drink some water then I saw you sleeping, I cleaned up your mess before laying here with you." The younger replied while running her fingers through the older's hair.

"Oh.. Why not go back to your room?" Jennie said while taking deep breathes of Rosé's scent, call her pervert or whatever but she likes the smell of the younger because it calms her and they all know it.

"You don't want me here, unnie?" Rosé ask with a pout while acting to move out of the couch, which is not what Jennie wants.

"Hey hey, I didn't say that!" Jennie immediately said as she tighten her arms around Rosé. "Stay here chaeng, sleep with me." She mumbles against the younger's skin, making her shivers.

"Okay okay unnie." Rosé clears her throat before chuckling, pulling the blanket that she brought up to their shoulders.

"Hey chaeng?" She slightly leans back to look at the younger and smile as Rosé hums. "Do you know that I can't stop thinking about you?" She said while playing with the younger's hair.

Rosé froze as she stare at Jennie. "Did you know I was also hurt by your dating scandal? Fuck, it was with a girl and it's not even me!" The older continued talking.

"Unnie-" Jennie slightly shake her head as a sign for the younger to let her talk first. "Listen closely chaeng okay? I know you've been hurt before, but can't you see or feel my feelings?" 

The younger didn't know what to do as she starts getting teary at how Jennie talks about her feelings. "Even Jisoo and Lisa know that I love you, probably the staffs around us and Manager oppa knows so why you don't?" 

"It's very obvious chaeng, everytime I'm with you I just zoned out because I can't help but imagine that we're together and I feel bad whenever I do." Jennie stares at Rosé and gently caress the younger's cheek with her thumb.

"I love you chaeng, I really do and I hope you feel the same way too." She mumbles as she softly pressed her lips against the younger's.

Rose don't know whether to laugh or cry because after she wipe the tears in her eyes, she saw that the older fell asleep. "I love you too, I feel the same way towards you Jen." She whisper while pecking Jennie's lips and forehead before closing her eyes, pulling Jennie closer as she fall asleep.

ㅤ  
ㅤ  
ㅤ


End file.
